golden_star_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
This is a guide that quickly explains some of the things in Golden Star Frontier that cannot be explained in every single page. Like things that are mentioned a lot and what they are. GSF is a a fantasy themed universe, with a tiny bit of sci fi. It focuses on themes such as the afterlife, multiple worlds and dimensions which are unlike anything in the real universe. Being anime themed, it also has a strong focus on cuteness, beauty and a very light-hearted nature. Helevor Helevor is the afterlife realm for every human. It exists outside of the spherical wall that surrounds the universe. It's a world of almost flat land that sometimes grows to the size of multiple galaxies filled with huge structures, a sky bursting with nebulas and stars, beautiful flora and nearly endless people. It's connected to a network of other afterlives which are created through wishes. While Helevor exists, the sub afterlives are created as simulations which people exit and enter all the time. It's near infinity. It's ruled by an extremely important figure known as Munadas who rules Helevor. Munadas is mysterious, it's possible he's a sekaigas or maybe was human at one point in his existence. Or maybe he was born a Helevorian. Helevorians (Also known as Star Warriors) In order for a human to become a helevorian, they must die and go to Helevor. Depending on what they have done in life determines their chances at getting a chance at becoming one. In order to truly achieve it, they must face Munadas in a battle. The disciple will stand absolutely no chance at actually winning and considering how big Helevor is and how many people are there, it's extremely difficult to face him because of all the competition which can be up to millions of people depending on the situation the universe is in. The power that Helevorians possess can reach universe damaging levels in some rare cases. However, all of this is not achieved 100% through strenuous physical exercise, but through will power and reasoning. After a Helevorian is born through a long and arduous journey. They are given special powers which can rival sekaigas sometimes. A few of these powers include: * Star travel, allowing them to fly beyond light speed and travel across the universe. Causing them to appear as a star in the sky. * A power boost from when they were only star followers. * A different praecano outfit and weapon, typically a cape is included. * The ability to use star powers regardless of their original specialization, instead of just converting it into different kinds of powers. * Sometimes they get longer hair. * A new form called origin. Which changes parts of their armor into glowing yellow lights, other parts to white and their hair to white which makes them stronger. It's a temporary strength increase. * If they don't have the time to use origin, they can quickly call down an energy barrage from the stars. Called the Star Fall Reverie. * They can phase between Helevor and the other outer realms at will. * They can also breathe and talk in space. * They lose a lot of their bodily functions and become a lot more like sekaigas. However the appearances of their bodies stay the same. Golden Star Frontier The Golden Star Frontier is an opening between the universe and Helevor and is found above the middle of Galaxy Junction. This massive celestial object appears as a 5 point star made of golden beams and is almost as big as the Blue Dream galaxy. It helps Helevorians be created in larger numbers more quickly. Without it, only one can be created every few centuries, but with the Golden Star Frontier's help, entire armies of Helevorians can be created every century. It was created by Munadas through mysterious means. Humans are not sure why he created it, but it was created in a time of need. Allowing Hugauss to be more lively than ever. Praecano Arts This is the power system that all humans use. Sekagias have no ability to tap into it. In order to use it, they must become a star follower. And the praecano arts isn't always for fighting. To become a star follower, they have to find deep fulfillment in life, or a path which they must have a passion for. However the path has to involve something that cannot be achieved without the praecano arts. Which is usually a will to protect or destroy. It can be used for both good and evil. As said before it's not always for fighting though, if someone is in a dark place that they need to get out of, they can call upon a lantern for example. In time of need, the user will be tempted to go outside and look at the stars on a clear night. A weapon, tool, object and/or armor will fall from the sky. This is when they have achieved it. After that point they are capable of calling upon thier astral armament from the stars at any time even when their view of the stars is obscured. Praecano items render typical metals useless almost. These people who have obtained something from the praecano arts are known as star followers. As you can imagine, there are organizations who study and train these kinds of people, or to help people become star followers. This also comes with powers and not just objects. There are many and are created by people's passions. Such as a passion for Halloween or Lightning. Sekaigas You are going to be reading this word a lot if you delve deeper into the wiki of Golden Star Frontier. The sekaigas are beings who can live without bodily functions who's bodies are powered by their souls. They are important to the shaping of the universe. They have no afterlife unlike humans, and are completely immortal. Depending on what they have done in their past lives, they can maintain their memories as each universe is created. Those who do it for long enough become god level sekaigas. Such as Hemostratus, Ceroplax and Myriod. The powers they have are terrifying, even more so than the helevorians. There are some sekaigas that are microscopic and there is even a known sekaigas called Laniakea who is the size of a small galaxy who has shaped the entire universe to what it is in GSF. The blissflies are also at an extra dimensional level. Anyone who goes through the trouble of touching one is granted a wish of nearly infinite possibilities. The appearances they have are interesting, but all follow a consistent theme: * A lot of them have many eyes which are pointy and long. Especially the xanoids. * Floating body parts, such as hands or wings. * An orb which also floats called an emitter, typically found above their heads and are sometimes adorned by horns. * Sometimes they have metal or crystal body parts and robot like joints. There are many different types of sekaigas which fall under categories called series. Such as: * Xanoids * Blissflies * Aledras * Gods * Zanadis * Gloyans * Nebula Ghosts * Neonachs * Sekisis Some sekaigas are the only ones of their series. (I know there are no links to every single one of them, but keep in mind this is a work in progress). Sekaigas kind of just appear in the universe as they have no means of reproduction. There is a place in the afterlife where they are created called voids of certain colors. Such as the Blue Void, The Pink Void, and so on. They appear there somehow, and simply eat other young sekaigas to grow. Once they get powerful enough, they leave their respective void and live. This process is repeated after the universe ends. Star Nexus These exist across the universe, but only one is known of in Golden Star Frontier so far. The Shimmerfar Star Nexus. It is a massive structure that is so big it can be seen from the edge of the city it inhabits. It kind of looks like a stadium with six spires on the walls with lights on the top parts, but this is no stadium. In the middle is a 5 star pentagram similar to the ones used by praecano arts users. This collects star power from the sky. With the star power it collects, it uses that to make all of Hugauss habitable by providing seasons, heat, a little bit of light and an atmosphere. It can also do more than that, such as open portals big enough for entire ships to enter and create strange or even beautiful unnatural weather governed by votes of the people of Shimmerfar called "The Seasonal Wars". There aren't actual fights, however it can get pretty heated. Hugauss This is the continent that dominates most of Earth. It's thousands of miles wide and long and is home to about 5 billion people. Sometimes Earth is referred to as Hugauss since it's the only habitable part of it. On the other side of the planet is another continent called Dark Hugauss. It's very mysterious and has no atmosphere and hardly any life on it aside from a few sekaigas. While the other side of Hugauss is blue and lit up, the other side of the planet is completely pitch black. The reason why Dark Hugauss is the way it is, is because of the Star Nexus. Since the complete absence of heat is colder than in real life, Dark Hugauss is mostly covered in ice. The Star Nexus also expels Dream Fog into this area, so occasional fog storms can be found which sometimes find it's way into Hugauss itself. Also there is an unexplained phenomenon that can only be found when travelling off the coast of Hugauss and into the uninhabited edge of the Star Nexus's habitable zone. It's known as the "Golden Winter Lights" and is often revered by the Golden Winter events in Hugauss. They come and go commonly, but do not move. It happens at all times. Shimmerfar Shimmerfar is a city bigger than Tokyo, but is still less cramped. Humans prefer to stick together as much as possible in GSF. In the middle of it is the Star Nexus mentioned above. It has a culture that is almost like a combination between America and Japan and it has a strong focus on festivals. Laws aren't very prominent because of how well behaved everyone is with only the occasional security guard walking through towns every now and then. (Which can be either human or sekaigas). The technology is also advanced. Far more advanced than even most sci fi movies. However, they still try to stick close to nature. So Shimmerfar still uses things like wood and stone to build a lot of their structures. They can do this because there are no earthquakes, tsunamis or natural disasters because of the Star Nexus. With the help of the praecano arts they also don't really need insanely powerful high tech weapons, but they still do build things like massive spaceships since star travel is only available to the helevorians. Also they have a lot of sekaigas on their side who are usually even stronger than praecano arts users. They try to use technology in a way that will allow humans to encounter challanges and still evolve, rather than relying on technology and possibly being spoiled. Festivals of Hugauss Festivals are an extremely popular thing in Hugauss. Sometimes they are just for fun, and other times they are very serious. They bring everyone together and give people more things to do other than go to school or work. There is almost always a festival happening. Sometimes the Star Nexus plays a big role in decorating the sky for the occasion, such as making it snow for the Golden Winter or making the sky orange or purple for the Pumpkin Festival. There are whole organizations dedicated to these events. List of festivals so far: * Golden Winter * Pumpkin Festival * Afterlife Festival * Star Fall Festival * Dream Festival The Time GSF Takes Place In Golden Star Frontier takes place in a universe that is so old that the stars are beginning to fade out. Forcing the sekaigas to step in and make the universe almost artificial.Category:Beginner's Guide